Juggernaut (DOTA2) vs Juggernaut (Marvel) Heroic Battle/LordRemiem
Required Heroes *Yurnero the Juggernaut (48 CP) Villains *Juggernaut (Marvel) Description It seems Cain Marko hasn't appreciated our new ally, since their nicknames are the same. We knew Juggernaut (Marvel's) was touchy, but not 'til this: anyway, Juggernaut (Dota2's) accepted the challenge. Let's see how do they'll set up this. Dialogue *Juggernaut (Marvel): I do not like when people steal my battle name! *Juggernaut (Dota2): Steal what? I bring this name with me since I was born. What about you? *Juggernaut (Marvel): I don't believe you. Everyone here know I AM THE JUGGERNAUT and I have the power to crush you! *Juggernaut (Dota2): ... are you already out of arguments? *Juggernaut (Marvel): What do you mean, pesky insect? *Juggernaut (Dota2): You're trying to threaten me. Aka you're out of things to say and try to set up this with violence. *Juggernaut (Marvel): Are you scared, hm? *Juggernaut (Dota2): I fought Roshan. Nothing scares me. Turns 50% Jugg-Dota2 > Jugg-Marvel, 50% Jugg-Marvel > Jugg-Dota2. Author's note: From now, the shortenings Jugg-Dota2 and Jugg-Marvel will be used. Strategy This battle is really though, especially because you're in class disadvantage and Jugg-Marvel is an extremely powerful character who could defeat you in a few rounds. Buff especially Jugg-Dota2's Health, Attack and Evasion, and give him the Soothing Rest EISO in order to gain health by recharging; if you can spend some Gold, add the Vampiric AISO (Slashing attacks restore a little health) to his Level 1 (Blade Fury). Always start buffing yourself with Jugg-Dota2's Level 2 (Healing Ward) and hitting Jugg-Marvel with his Level 6 (Blade Dance): after this, always use Jugg-Dota2's Level 1 (Blade Fury) and keep your Fortified and Regeneration effects active, which are vital in order to survive your enemy's strong hits. If you have the Soothing Rest EISO equipped, Recharge when you need health and keep it high: Jugg-Marvel will always begin the fight with Surge of Cyttorak (granting him Strengthened and Unstoppable Force, which increases his unarmed attacks' damage) and stacking Momentum, and using his most powerful move, I'm the Juggernaut!, when he'll have 3 stacks of it. By yours, stack as many Tsuika no Akushon as you can to increase your damage and follow-up chances, keep yourself buffed and when you'll have 10 stacks of it and maybe every possible buff you can place on Jugg-Dota2, use Blade Dance if your enemy does not have Weak Point on him and then unleash a fully powered Level 9 (Omnislash) to kill your enemy with almost 100% chance. Be ABSOLUTELY sure to kill Jugg-Marvel with Omnislash, since after that Jugg-Dota2 will lose a turn and won't be able to perform follow-ups for some turns (which means: Jugg-Marvel will be free to stomp you as he wishes). This will be probably a battle against time, since you'll sure end surviving with Healing Ward and trying to kill your opponent before he kills you. The main problem is the class disadvantage which comes in Jugg-Marvel's favor, but keeping your Regen effect active and with maybe a bit of luck for follow-ups to trigger you'll sure end this battle victorious. Reward *'Empowering EISO' for Juggernaut (Dota2): Grants Battle gives me Power - Tsuika no Akushon increases all stats by 5% in addition to its other effects *'Wallbreaking EISO' for Juggernaut (Marvel): Grants Battering Ram - Melee attacks have a 60% chance to Stun (Loses next turn; Protection and Counter effects are disabled) Category:Heroic Battles Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:Marvel Category:Non-Marvel